A sötétség mosolyog rád
by Nehir
Summary: HP6 spoiler! Harryék 7. évében játszódik, amikor Voldemort mellett feltűnik egy titokzatos nő. M kategória a későbbi fejezetek miatt.
1. Epilógus

A/N: Ez a történet epilógusa, de ide teszem, mert így jobban érthetőek a következő fejezetek. Légyszíves írjatok kritikát! Köszi!

* * *

Egy új kezdet

A zuhogó esőben mindenki tető alá húzódott. A hideg szél megtépázta a fák sárguló leveleit, a mennydörgés a vihar közeli tetőzését jelezte. Azok, akik a tomboló időjárás ellenére mégis kimerészkednének az éjszakába, furcsa eseménynek lehetnének tanúi. Egy maroknyi ember áll a kis tisztáson, mélyen az erdő belsejében. Egy félkört formálnak, aminek közepén egy egyszerű sírhant emelkedik. Ha valaki látná őket, ahogy leszegett fejjel, némán gyászolnak, nem törődve a viharral, nem értené meg őket. Most az ünneplés ideje jött el, nem a gyászé. A világot fenyegető gonosz nincs többé. Lord Voldemort, akinek a neve oly sok éven át váltott ki rettegést az emberekben, aki annyiak haláláért felelős, örökre elpusztult. Nem támad fel soha többé.

Az egész varázslóvilág a nagy hőst, Harry Pottert élteti. A 'Fiút, Aki Túlélte'. Beteljesítette a próféciát, végzett a szörnyeteggel. Azt beszélik, behatolt a halálfalók legfőbb szentélyébe, a Gonosz főhadiszállására, és egyes egyedül, haláltmegvető bátorsággal szembenézett Vele. Teljesen egyedül, annyi halálfaló és a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. És győzött, megölte a lényt, ami már rég nem volt ember. Szerte a világon örömtüzek gyúltak, végre mindenki felhőtlenül boldog lehetett, a hős Pottert pedig Mágiaügyi Miniszternek jelölték, természetesen miután megkapta az Aranyfokozatú Merlin-díjat.

Azt azonban csak kevesen tudták, hogy Harrynek nem kell sem ez, sem az. Végleg megcsömörlött a varázsvilágtól, amely annyi barátot vett el tőle. Először a szüleit, Siriust, akit apjaként szeretett, aztán Dumbledore-t, egyetlen mentorát, Shakleboltot, Mordont, a Weasley-ikreket. Gyűlölte, hogy az egész világ még mindig rá figyel, arra, aki „egyedül" megmentette őket.

A teljes igazságot csak ez a maroknyi ember ismeri, aki most itt áll a sírnál. Néhányan közülük valaha a Főnix Rendjének tagjai voltak, mára csak a büszkeségük és az összetartásuk maradt. Csak ők gyászolják azt az embert, aki lehetővé tette a győzelmet. Az ugyanis nem csak Albus Dumbledore és Harry Potter érdeme, hanem ezé a nőé is, aki most fintorogva fordulna el a sok kisírt szemű, mély gyászba burkolózó alakoktól. Képmutatónak bélyegezné és elzavarná őket, egyetlen ember kivételével.

Ez az ember most rezzenéstelen arccal nézi a hantot, ami a halott nőt takarja, érzéketlen a tomboló eső, a hideg szél iránt, ami vadul kap bele hosszú fekete hajába és lobogó talárjával őrült táncot jár. Ő az egyedüli, akiben a halott valaha megbízott. Mindketten tudták, hogy sorsuk menthetetlenül összekapcsolódott, de azt is, hogy életük mindössze egyetlen hajszálon függött.

- Ne vedd úgy a szívedre, Perselus! Számtalan kurvát találhatsz még, hidd el nekem!- a gúnyos hang talán még a szélnél is fagyosabban markolt a férfi szívébe. Lassan elfordította fejét a hantról, hogy a szemébe nézzen a mellette álló szőke férfinak.

- Lucius, hallgass el, vagy úgy megátkozlak, hogy egy kurvának sem kellesz többé! – sziszegte a férfi, majd visszafordult a sírhoz.

A Luciusnak nevezett férfi pedig lassan körbehordozta tekintetét azokon, akik eljöttek leróni kegyeletüket. Itt volt Minerva McGalagony, Remus Lupin és a kedvese, Nymphadora Tonks, valamivel távolabb tőlük Perselus Piton, ő maga, mellette pedig a fia, Draco állt.

Csak a híres griffendéles trió hiányzott. Persze, ők nem alacsonyodnának le odáig, hogy a Sötét Úrnőt gyászolják. Az ő szemükben ez a nő csak egy újabb gyilkos lenne, akinek volt annyi esze, hogy Voldemort kegyeibe férkőzzön. Lucius azonban a többi halálfalóval együtt rettegett tőle, parancsainak azonnal engedelmeskedtek. Jól tudták, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz méltó ez a nő, hatalomban, észben, kegyetlenségben.

Csak egy embernek volt mersze valaha is az okát firtatni, miért kéne engedelmeskedniük uruk szeretőjének, de neki már nem maradt ideje megbánni a szavait. Soha senki ezután nem mert még csak célozni sem rá, hogy ki ez a nő és milyen viszony fűzi Voldemorthoz, bár a kíváncsiságuk megmaradt. Lucius sokszor dühöngött is, hogy mindenkit megkaphatott volna, csak ezt az egy nőt nem. „_Pedig átkozottul vonzó volt, nem tökéletes szépség, messze nem, de volt benne valami iszonyúan izgató. Kívánatossá tette, hogy nem félt semmitől, hogy úgy élt, mint akinek nincs vesztenivalója, az a kegyetlen hűvössége mindig felajzott. Úgy viselkedett, mint aki már minden szenvedést átélt, akinek semmi újat nem tud mutatni az élet. Nem véletlenül kellett Neki."_

Hirtelen sarkon fordult, megragadta a fia karját és elhoppanált. Mintha ez jel lett volna a többieknek is, halk pukkanásokkal tűntek el. Csak Piton maradt, aki megbabonázva meredt a sírra. Az élete mindig is egy romhalmaz volt, de ez a nő azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik elfogadták őt. Az első háború idején a Nagyúr oldalán látta meg, a Sötét Úrnő már akkor is érdeklődve méregette. A fiatal Perselus akkor azt hitte, szerelem, amit a nő iránt érzett. Rá gondolt éjszakánként; ha hívták, mindig forrón remélte, hogy a nő is ott lesz; bizonyítani akart, csak neki.

Később, mikor a nagyurat legyőzték, a nő is vele együtt tűnt el. Piton úgy hitte, öngyilkos lett, sőt, maga is sokszor játszott a gondolattal, hogy követi szerelmét a halálba. Aztán megismerkedett Narcissával. Addig csak Lucius Malfoy szép, hideg feleségét látta benne, de az akkori találkozásuk végzetes volt számára. Mintha egy szerelmi bájital hatása lett volna, egyszerűen eltörölte az új szerelem a réginek még az emlékét is. Távolról, reménytelenül imádta a szőkeséget, aki pedig soha nem nézne egy ilyen halálmadárra, mint ő, ezt tudta jól. Mégis, fogva tartotta az érzés, ami még most sem ereszti. Ezért kötötte meg a törhetetlen esküt, ezért vigyázott egész évben Dracóra. Mert az _ő_ fia.

Most újra magára maradt a fájdalmával. Albus elment, Lyn feláldozta magát, Narcissa pedig 'csak' hálás neki. Perselus Piton végleg lemondott a boldogságról, amit csupán két barát közelségében érzett. Végzetszerű, hogy mindkettejüket ő ölte meg. A szokásos gúnyos mosolyát magára öltve a Roxfort bájital professzora is eltűnt az éjszakában, hogy tovább cipelje az élet nehéz terhét.


	2. A különös idegen

1. fejezet: A különös idegen

„A levél mellett lévő medál egy zsupszkulcs. Jöjjön ide azonnal, egyedül! Lupin halálos veszélyben van. Egy perce van dönteni…"

Tonks kezéből kihullott a levél, ami szinte azonnal felemésztette magát. A nő meg csak nézte azt a kis medált, ami ott maradt utána a földön. Lupin veszélyben, élete szerelmét halálos veszély fenyegeti! Körbenézett az üres főhadiszálláson. Mindenki küldetésen van, őt bízták meg az őrködéssel. Cselekednie kell, most, egyedül. Lassan lehajolt és megérintette a kis ékszert. Érezte az ismert rántást a köldökénél, a zsupszkulcs működött.

Ahogy a lába alatt szilárd talajt érzett, gyorsan körbenézett: egy elhagyott sikátorban állt, tőle nem messze egy fekete köpenybe burkolózott alak. Ahogy a mellette lévő falfirkán végigfuttatta a tekintetét, rájött, hogy a mugli Londonban van.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljött, és bocsásson meg, de ezt meg kell tennem, az ön érdekében…- hallotta meg a bársonyos női hang suttogását, majd Tonks hirtelen érezni kezdte, hogy kezéből kirepül a pálcája, az alak felé suhan, majd testére láthatatlan kötelek fonódnak. Kiáltani akart, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. „_Hihetetlen_, gondolta, _ez a nő úgy küldött rám öt másodpercen belül legalább négyféle átkot, hogy csak egy kicsit pöccintette meg a pálcáját! Micsoda varázserő ez!"_

- Ha elfogadja a feltételeimet, és nem támad meg, illetve nem kezd el kiáltozni és segítséget kérni, és persze nem értesíti a Rendet, akkor visszakapja a pálcáját és a szabadságát is. Bólintson, ha beleegyezik - az alak közelebb lépett, Tonksnak pedig nem volt más választása, bólintott. De a gondolatai máshol jártak: „_Honnan tud a Rendről?"_

- Helyes döntés - egy pillanat alatt lehulltak róla a kötelek, pálcáját pedig az alak nyújtotta felé.

- Ki maga?- az auror megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy hangja visszatért, és vele a bátorsága is, ahogy ujjai a pálcája köré fonódtak.

- A név nem fontos. Most pedig szeretném, ha elfogadná a meghívásomat és meginna velem egy csésze kávét.- az ismeretlen nő olyan természetességgel beszélt, mintha semmi abszurd nem lenne abban, hogy csevegni hívja azt a nőt, aki alig egy perce még a foglya volt. Tonks elnevette magát: - Szívesebben vitatnám meg inkább azt, hogy mi van Remussal! Ezért jöttem, nem? – hangja hirtelen fenyegetővé vált. Varázspálcája pedig egyenesen a nő szívére mutatott.

- Ne feledje, mit ígért. És az ön érdeke is, hogy nyugodtan tudjak beszélni a veszélyről, ami _imádott szerelmét_ fenyegeti – Tonksnak Piton jutott eszébe erről a maró gúnyról, csak nála tapasztalta eddig, hogy valaki ennyire lenézni a szerelmet.

- Rendben, de nem bízom magában, remélem tudja!- vetette oda.

- Hogyne. És helyesen is teszi. Ma délután elhiheti minden szavamat, de soha többé ne támaszkodjon arra az információra, ami tőlem származik - a nő hangja gunyoros volt és jéghideg.

Tonks még mindig nem tudta, hogy kivel beszél, mert a nő hosszú köpenye teljesen eltakarta testének körvonalait, csuklyáját pedig mélyen a szemébe húzta. _„Pont olyan betegesen óvatos, mint Rémszem!"_

- Kövessen! – Ez nem kérés volt, utasítás. Tonks pedig követte néhány mugli utcán keresztül, végig vigyázva rá, hogy ne vegyék észre pálcáját szorongató kezét. Végül a nő betért egy kávéházba, hanyagul odaköszönt a Jimmy nevű pincérnek, aki egy Asszonyommal! viszonozta az üdvözlést.

- Két cappuccinót kérek, és azt, hogy _senki_ se zavarjon!- megnyomta a szót és jelentőségteljesen intett a fejével Tonks felé. A Jimmynek nevezett ember értette a jelzést, és Tonks legnagyobb döbbenetére a férfi feltűnés nélkül elővette a pálcáját, és mugliriasztó bűbájt szórt az egyik félreeső asztalra.

- Varázsló, aki mugli kávéházban dolgozik? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, amikor elhelyezkedtek és kihozták a forró italt is.

- Inkább varázsló, akinek mugli kávéháza van. Most pedig kérem, adjon egy szálat a hajából!- nyújtotta a nő a kezét.

- Ennyire retteg, hogy felismerem és megjegyzem az arcát? – kérdezte Tonks csúfondárosan.

- Nem, de könnyebb lesz magának itt ülnie velem, ha nem retteg _tőlem._

- Miért, ki maga? Talán Tudjukki egy halálfalója! Auror vagyok, nem félek magától!- felelte öntudatosan.

- Nem vagyok senki szolgája! A legkevésbé Voldemorté! – a nő hangja mint a sarki szél. –Inkább ne akarja tudni, ki vagyok, de van akkora varázserőm, hogy megöljem, mielőtt annyit mondana hogy segítség. És most adja már azt a hajszálat!

Tonks szó nélkül kihúzott egy szálat a lila színben pompázó, hosszú hajából, és átnyújtotta a szemben ülőnek. Még a háta is borsózott ennek a nőnek a modorától, a hanghordozásától. Volt benne valami hideg fenség, valami fájdalom érlelte bölcsesség. A nő átvette, és egy laposüveget vett elő köpenye zsebéből, beleejtette a hajszálat, majd meghúzta. Pár másodpercre az asztal fölé görnyedt, mint akinek hatalmas fájdalmai vannak, majd felegyenesedett, és hátrahajtotta fején a csuklyát. Tonks saját tükörképével nézett farkasszemet egy hosszú pillanatig, majd megjegyezte:

- Százfűlé főzet. Ósdi trükk. Meg kell mondanom, többet vártam magától.

- Azt képzeli, érdekel, hogy mit gondol rólam! Azért hívtam ide, mert kérni akarok valamit. Hozzon össze egy találkozót Minerva McGalagonnyal és Harry Potterrel. Még ma. Értesítheti őket a Renden keresztül. Adok egy másik zsupszkulcsot, ami elhozza őket hozzám. Két órát kap - bár kért, a nő hangja olyan parancsoló hangsúllyal csengett, hogy Tonks kezdte elveszíteni a hidegvérét. _„Ki ez, hogy azt hiszi, teljesítem a parancsait? Na, arra várhat!"_

- Mert ha nem?- nem érdekelte a nő hatalmas varázsereje, kihívóan felszegte a fejét.

- Akkor kénytelen leszek megölni…a szerelmét. Higgye el, meg tudom találni. – a nő halotti nyugalommal kortyolgatta az italát.

- Maga őrült!

- Lehet, de segíteni akarok maguknak. Ennyivel tartozom Dumbledore emlékének.

- Mi a biztosítéka, hogy nem öli meg, miután elhoztam őket? És honnan tudjam, hogy nem Tudjukkihez küldi el Harryt?

- Maga is életben van még, nem! – Tonks továbbra is ellenségesen méregette a nőt, de már kezdett kicsit megbízni a szavaiban.

- Maga tud a Rendről. Honnan?

- Albus - hangzott a tömör felelet.

- Értem. Valószínűleg megkérdezik majd, hogy kihez akarom vinni Harryt. Mit mondjak rá?

- Nevezzen Elizabeth Shadow-nak. Menjen!

Nymphadora Tonks még soha nem volt ilyen nehéz helyzetben. Itt van egy nő, akiről nem tud semmit, egy fölényeskedő ribanc, aki ráadásul a szerelmét is fenyegeti. És ehhez vigye el Harryt, a varázsvilág egyetlen reményét Voldemort ellen! Nem! Legalábbis egyedül nem. Értesíti a Rendet. A főhadiszállás elé hoppanált, majd mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem követik, bement az épületbe. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére ott talált még jó pár Rend-tagot is, a két „meghívottal" együtt.

Eközben Elizabeth kifizette a kávét, majd egy halk pukkanással eltűnt. Egy tágas nappaliba érkezett, ami ízlésesen, bár kissé sötét hangulatban volt berendezve. A hatalmas kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz a júliusi szikrázó napsütés ellenére. Az ablakhoz lépett és elgondolkozva kinézett rajta. Vajon hány fős csapatot küld majd az az ostoba Tonks? Mert nem engedi el egyedül a kis üdvöskét, ez biztos. Nem érdekelte igazán. Ő mindössze azért csinálja ezt az egész cirkuszt, mert megígérte Dumbledore-nak, hogy tisztára mossa Perselust.

Hideg kezét szórakozottan végighúzta az ablaküvegen, szemével követve a mozdulatot. „_Nem érhet baj; ha megtámadnak, Tom, dehogy Tom, ő nincs többé_ –javította ki magát- _Voldemort tudni fog róla és megvéd." _Tekintete a szépen kidolgozott, mégis egyszerű gyűrűt vizsgálta, amit még Tomtól kapott. Hasonló gyűrűt viselt a másik kezén is, a különbség köztük az volt, hogy a másik Albus ajándéka. Mindkettő arra szolgál, hogy baj esetén közvetlenül értesíti őket, és megmutatja a pontos tartózkodási helyét is. _„Ravasz dolog; ha a halálfalók támadnak rám, Voldemort jön és megfékezi őket, ha meg a Rend-tagok, akkor Dumbledore jön. Vagyis csak jönne."_

Még akkor is szomorúság tükröződött a szemében, mikor meghallotta a lábak koppanását. „_Hát el mertek jönni!" _Az ablaküvegen tükröződtek az újonnan érkezők, tisztán ki lehetett venni a hét alak körvonalát.

- Ha kérhetném, engedjék le a pálcájukat, mert ha rámszegeződnek, még azt a hamis képzetet keltik bennem, hogy veszélyben vagyok. És ha veszélyben érzem magam, akkor képes vagyok támadni, és én igazán nem szeretném megölni önöket – suttogta a nő még mindig háttal állva, de a suttogásból mindenki ki tudta venni a fenyegető élt.

- Nem csinál senki semmit, amíg nem tisztáztuk, hogy ki maga és mit akar Harrytől és az igazgatónőtől! - recsegte egy hang.

- Mordon, milyen kedves, hogy eljött, mégis azt kérném, hogy ne parancsolgasson az én házamban! - az ablaknál álló alak lassan megfordult, hogy szembenézzen vendégeivel. – Örülök, hogy találkozhatok önökkel. Lássuk, kik is jöttek el. Á, látom itt van Remus Lupin- aprót bólintott -, Alastor Mordon-a bólintás mellé egy kis gúnyos mosoly is társult -, a leírás alapján, ha jól emlékszem a névre Hermione Granger - újabb bólintás -, az ifjú Mr. Weasley - ismét bólintott -, Tonkssal pedig már találkoztam. Megkérhetném, kedvesem, hogy változtassa meg az alakját, mert így szegény vendégeim még elfelejtik, ki kicsoda. Az pedig nem lenne szép, ha véletlenül önt támadnák meg helyettem- a gúny mindenkinek a fülét sértette, Tonks mégis szó nélkül követte az utasítást. Most gesztenyebarna hajjal és nagy kék szemekkel tette láthatóvá a különbséget kettejük között.

- Köszönöm. Persze itt van még a világ megmentője, Potter,- ezt a mondatát gúnyos bólintás követte -, és Minerva McGalagony is, akinek szívből örülök. Régóta szerettem volna találkozni önnel, professzor - enyhén előrehajolva adta meg a tiszteletet a megszólítottnak. Úgy tűnt, az egész társaságból neki adózik őszinte tisztelettel. - Professzor, csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy 'Feral Vixen'.

McGalagony szeme kerekre nyílt a döbbenettől. –Maga lenne az! De a titokgazda Albus egyik legmegbízhatóbb barátja. Legalábbis ő ezt mondta…

- Dumbledore sok mindent mondott. És _ő _valóban bízhatott bennem. Ezt önöknek csak ma délután tanácsos tenniük – kis szünetet tartott, majd így folytatta: - Igazgatói iroda, Roxfort, a legalsó fiók balról a második szekrényben. Egy üvegfiolát talál ott. Hozza ide. Használhatja a tüzemet, csak feloldom a hopp-port gátló varázslatot - azzal odalépett a kandallóhoz, és meglengette a pálcáját. McGalagony kérdőn nézte, majd megszólalt: -A Roxfortba nem lehet egy kandallón keresztül eljutni.

- Dehogynem. _Ezen_ a kandallón keresztül igen. Vissza viszont már zsupszkulccsal kell jönnie, mert nem akarom felfedni, hol vagyunk. Megtalálja a fiola mellett. Jó utat - hanghordozása nem marasztalta a professzort, aki kicsit kétkedve, mégis belépett a lángok közé, majd eltűnt. Feszült csend telepedett a várakozókra, amit kisvártatva az előrelépő Harry tört meg:

- Mit akar tőlem? Csak nem maga is meg akar ölni? - kérdezte sötéten.

- Imádom hallgatni ezt a jellegzetes –minek is címkézitek magatokat, á, igen- griffendéles udvariasságot!- lekezelő modora csak tovább forralta Harry vérét.

- Kinek hiszi magát, hogy így beszél velünk? Ki maga, hogy elvárja tőlünk, hogy teljesítsük a parancsait és befogjuk a szánkat?- Nem érdekelte már semmi Dumbledore halála után. Mintha valami elszakadt volna benne. Életének csak egy értelme volt: megkeresni és megölni a két szemét gyilkost, Pitont és Voldemortot. Nem érdekelte az iskola, ami még működhetett McGalagony vezetésével, sem a R.A.V.A.S.Z vizsgák, csak ez foglalkoztatta. A bosszú.

- Szólíthatnak asszonyomnak - vetette oda a nő félvállról, miközben egy szekrényből egy merengőt vett elő.

- Maga most szórakozik velünk! Nem fogok megalázkodni maga előtt! Maga még csak nem is Voldemort!- kiabálta Harry, dühítette ennek a jégcsapnak a közönye, de az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a nőnek még a szeme sem rebbent a rettegett név hallatán. Közben egy halk koppanással visszaérkezett McGalagony, kezében egy kis fiola valami furcsa állagú fehér anyaggal, amin meg-megcsillantak a nemsokára lemenő nap sugarai.

- Tényleg tudni akarod, ki vagyok? Hát jó! A nevem Lyn Ysard - sziszegte a nő, miközben szeme villámokat szórva fúródott Harryébe. McGalagony a szája elé kapta a kezét, Tonks és Hermione halkan felsikoltott. Még Lupin és Mordon szemében is félelem tükröződött ahogy felemelték pálcájukat.

- És az miért olyan nagy szám?- Harry nem értette társai reakcióját, de úgy tűnt, Ron sem tudja, miről van szó.

- Ennek a nőnek a teljes neve Lyn Ysard-Grindelwald. Ő Grindelwald egyetlen élő leszármazottja, akinek az ereje Dumbledore-éval és Tudjukkiéval vetekszik-hadarta félhangosan Hermione a fiúknak.

- Annak a Grindelwaldnak az utóda, akit Dumbledore győzött le régen? A csokibékán is rajta van, hogy ő Tudjukki előtt a leghatalmasabb sötét varázsló volt – Ron közbeszólására senki sem válaszolt.

- Okos kislány. De nem vagyok Grindelwald leszármazottja, ő csak a rokonom volt, a nagyanyám bátyja. És most lenne szíves mindenki befogni a száját egy pillanatra! Ez a fiola az én emlékeimet tartalmazza Dumbledore-ről. A halála előtt három héttel kért meg rá, hogy hallgassam meg a végrendeltét. A kulcsot a professzorra bízta, nekem a jelszót és a fiola pontos helyét árulta el. Szükséges volt ez az óvintézkedés, mert egyetlen embert könnyen elfoghattak volna.

Azzal fogta az üvegcsét és a tartalmát a merengőbe töltötte. Feszült csendben nézte mindenki, hogy Albus Dumbledore ezüstös, kicsinyített alakja kiemelkedik az edényből és beszélni kezd.


	3. Világos vagy sötét?

A/N: Továbbra is szeretettel várom a kritikákat!

Elanor and Angainor: Köszönöm a véleményt, örülök, hogy tetszett; a nevet tényleg én írtam el; a fejezethossz pedig egyenlőre marad, de majd igyekszem növelni. :)

* * *

2.fejezet: Világos vagy sötét?

'- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttek. Harry, szeretném, ha megértenéd, miért tettem mindazt, amit meg kellett tennem. Már nyilván halott vagyok, és valószínűleg Perselus Piton ölt meg. Természetesen az én kérésemre. A horcrux megsemmisítésével olyan méreg került belém, ami lassú haldoklássá változtatta az életem. Tudomásom van róla, hogy Draco Malfoy egész évben meg akart ölni. Perselus elmondta, hogy Voldemort megölné őt és a családját is, ha nem tenné ezt. Perselus pedig törhetetlen esküt tett Narcissa Malfoy-nak, hogy megvédi a fiát, és megöl engem.

Meg kell értened, Harry, hogy Piton professzor a legjobb megoldást választotta a jelen körülmények között. Ha nem teszi meg, valamelyik halálfaló biztos örömmel véghezvitte volna ezt a hőstettet. Így viszont elvesztettünk volna egy rendkívül fontos informátort, nem tudtuk volna kiszámítani, mit tervez az ellenség. Kérek mindenkit, őrizze meg a bizalmát Perselusban, mert az összetartás a legfontosabb most. Minerva, kérem, helyettem is vigyázzon Harryre, és segítsen neki a megmaradt horcruxokat megsemmisíteni. Perselustól majd kapnak hozzá információkat, és az igazgatói iroda portréi is a segítségükre lesznek.

Tudniuk kell, hogy a hölgy, aki a jelszót hozta, feltétlen bizalmamat élvezi. Még magának sem hajlandó bevallani, de már eldöntötte, melyik oldalhoz akar tartozni. Legbelül tudja már, hogy ebben a háborúban nem lehet semleges egy ilyen fontosságú és erejű boszorkány, de még mindig áltatja magát, hogy létezik köztes megoldás. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy helyesen fog dönteni, ha eljön az ideje.

Kénytelen voltam magára hagyni a Rendet is, de tudom, hogy egyedül is elboldogulnak majd. Harry, te pedig tudod már, hogy mit kell tenned. A tudásod is megvan hozzá, hogy szembenézz Voldemorttal. A háborút csak összefogással és bizalommal lehet megnyerni, ezt soha ne feledjék!'

Dumbledore még egyszer rájuk hunyorgott félholdszemüvege mögül, majd lassan visszasüllyedt az edénybe, és elenyészett az emlék. A csendet sokáig senki sem merte megtörni, annyira nehéz volt feldolgozniuk, hogy akiről azt hitték, ellenség, valójában barát.

- Nem érdekelnek a hazugságai! Ott voltam, amikor az a szemét megölte Dumbledore-t! Nekem ne próbálja senki bemesélni, hogy ez a Rend érdekében történt! Akármit is állít ez a maga által kreált illúzió, én SOHA nem fogok megbocsátani Pitonnak. Gyűlölte apámat, és apám halott. Gyűlölte Siriust és ő is elment. Most pedig Dumbledore állt az útjába – Harry elhallgatott, majd körbe nézett a felnőtteken, és sötéten hozzátette: – Én ott voltam, láttam, micsoda undor és gyűlölet volt azon az ocsmány pofáján! Szinte élvezte, hogy megteheti végre! Piton Voldemort talpnyalója, mindig is az volt, és nem is változik meg!

- Potter, az én házamban egyedül nekem van jogom ordítozni. Ezért kérem, ha nem tud semmi olyat hozzáfűzni, aminek értelme is van, akkor fogja be a száját- Lyn továbbra is rendületlen hidegvérrel szólalt meg.

- Maga az ő oldalán áll, maga is átkozott halálfaló! Ez végig egy csapda volt!- Nem volt képes többé úrrá lenni dühén. Ki akarta adni, rá akarta zúdítani végre valakire azt, ami hetek óta csak gyűlt benne. Mint Sirius halála után Dumbledore irodájában. De most már Dumbledore is elment. Menthetetlenül egyedül maradt a világ megmentésének terhével.

- Ha csapda lett volna, már megöltem volna mindenkit. Semmi szükségem sincs erre a színjátékra, a legkevésbé pedig arra, hogy egy taknyos kölyök így kiabáljon velem. Én mindössze megígértem egy jó barátnak, hogy tisztázom a védencét és teljesítem az akaratát. Ezt megtettem, ha nem hisznek nekem, talán hisznek a professzornak, aki saját kezűleg hozta el az emléket. Nem volt rá alkalmam, hogy kicseréljem, és ha megkérdezik a portrékat, engem fognak igazolni. Nem így van, professzor? - nézett Minervára.

- Mr. Potter azt kell, hogy higgyem, hogy az igazat halljuk ettől a hölgytől, még akkor is, ha a viselkedése vitatható.

- Mégis mit értett azon Dumbledore, hogy nem tudja, kinek az oldalán áll?-Mordon végre megtalálta a hangját. Megdöbbentette a hír, hogy Piton mégis közéjük tartozik, pedig szívesen elhitte, hogy a régi halálfalók nem változnak. Meg persze eztán nem hajtogathatja folyton, hogy nem szabadott volna megbízni benne.

- Az nem tartozik magára, ha nem haragszik. Ez egyedül az _én_ döntésem lesz. Nekem csak annyi a feladatom, hogy biztosítsam, ne öljék meg rögtön Pitont, ha találkoznak vele, hanem hallgassák meg - a nő elfordult tőlük, és újra az ablak mögötti tájnak szentelte figyelmét.

- Asszonyom, kérdezhetnék valamit?- Remus hangja lágy volt és halk.

- Már megtette, de igen, kérdezhet.

- Miért teljesíti Dumbledore kérését, ha nem áll mellettünk?

- Mert tartoztam neki ennyivel. Végig bízott bennem, és elfogadott olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Előtte sosem kellett színlelnem - Harry csak gondolta, hogy ezt mondta, mert a hangja olyan halk volt, hogy alig hallották, hogy beszél.

- Akkor miért nem áll mellénk?

- Mert vannak olyan dolgok, amiket képtelen vagyok elfelejteni. Életem legszebb éveit töltöttem a 'másik' oldalon - maga sem értette, miért osztja meg ezeket az intim részleteket ezekkel a nagyszájú ostobákkal, de jó volt végre őszintének lenni.

Eközben Lupin csendre intette a többieket. Azok belátták, hogy jobb lesz, ha Remus csendes stílusában folyik tovább a beszélgetés.

- Tudja, hogy hol van most Perselus?

- Igen.

- Akkor, hol van?

- Miért mondanám el? Hogy megkeressék és levadásszák? Nem azért játszottam itt magukkal! Ne higgye, hogy annyira szeretem a százfűlé-főzet ízét, hogy órákon keresztül igyam.

- Ezek után egyikünk se bántaná Perselust.

- Valóban? És mi a biztosíték rá? Netán az adott szavuk? Vagy ünnepélyesen megígérik, hogy jók lesznek?- a lenézés csak úgy sütött a hangjából, ahogy ezt kimondta.

- Nem. De nem is hinném, lenne olyan javaslatunk, amit ön elfogadna. Az az érzésem, hogy ön nem kedveli a mi módszereinket - rándult meg Remus szája széle. „_Furcsa egy szerzet, annyi biztos."_

- Csodás megérzés. Gratulálok! – hirtelen sarkon fordult, és Harry szemébe nézett - Csak akkor engedem ki innen magukat, ha Potter megköti velem a törhetetlen esküt. Meg kell ígérnie, hogy nem öli meg Perselust.

- Nocsak, ilyen jól ismeri, hogy csak így, a keresztnevén szólítja? – Harry kezdte nagyon nem kedvelni ezt a nőt.

- Ehhez nincs semmi köze! Szóval, választhat, vagy megkötjük azt az esküt, vagy kénytelen leszek nagy szívfájdalommal megölni önöket - ezt úgy mondta, mintha Harrynek csupán abban kéne döntenie, hogy milyen színű sálat vegyen magának.

- Potter nem köti meg az esküt! És úgy gondolom, elegen vagyunk, hogy megvédjük őt, ha kell!- mutatott körbe McGalagony. Valóban, heten voltak egy nő ellen, látszólag olyan túlerőben, ami abszurddá tette azt az elképzelést, hogy a titokzatos nő parancsolgasson nekik.

- Maga tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ez számít bármit is? –Kézmozdulata egyértelművé tette, hogy csak egy felelet van erre a kérdésre - Ha akarnám, egyetlen átokkal meg tudnám ölni mindannyiukat. Tudják, a családi örökség… Tehát, a döntés az öné, Potter. Döntsön gyorsan, hacsak nem akarja az egész éjszakát itt töl…

A mondatát egy magas, éles hang szakította félbe, ami hideg borzongásként futott végig a jelenlévő hátán. 'Gyere! Meglepetésem van. Haláli lesz!' Harry úgy érezte, tüzes vasat szorítanak a homlokához. Rögtön a sebhelyéhez kapott, ami úgy égett, mintha Voldemort az orra elé hoppanált volna. Hiába kutattak a forrása után, a hang az egész szobát betöltötte.

- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte Mordon pálcájával egyenest Lyn szívére célozva, aki azonban nem törődött vele. A kandallóhoz lépett és egy marék hopp-port szórt bele. A lángok elszíneződtek, de a nő nem lépett be a tűzbe, csak megszólalt:

- Megvagytok?

Kisvártatva egy bársonyos férfihang válaszolt, amit némiképp torzított a távolság, és az a tény, hogy egy kandallón keresztül beszél, de a jelenlévők mindegyike felismerte benne Perselus Pitont.

- Igen, Úrnőm. Mi történt? Te jól vagy?- Még Hermione is eltátotta a száját a csodálkozástól: úgy tűnt, Piton őszinte aggodalommal beszél.

- Persze, csak azt hittem, veletek van baj. Meghívott egy _haláli_ meglepetésre, – nem kellett megneveznie, hogy ki, Piton tudta, ez csak egyvalakit jelenthet – és azt hittem, a megkínzott hullátokat fogom ott találni. Gondoltam, nem árt felkészülni erre kicsit lelkileg.

Hallották, ahogy Piton felkacag a túloldalt, ami tovább fokozta döbbenetüket, hiszen a Piton és a kacagás szót ritkán használták egy mondatban.

- Most megyek, majd benézek hozzátok később. Majd' elfelejtettem, Potter és Mordon üdvözöl!- mosoly bujkált Lyn szája szegletében, ahogy a választ várta.

- Hogy fogadták?- érzelemmentes, igazi Pitonos felelet.

- Egész jól. Tekintve, hogy még csak fel se háborodtak azon, hogy itt beszélgetek veled az orruk előtt.

- Vajon miért nem vártam tőled mást, Úrnőm?- kérdezte rezignáltan.

- Mert ismersz - pár pillanatra némi melegség költözött a szavaiba, de gyorsan újra tárgyilagos lett- A fiú nyilván megérezte, ahogy te és a többi halálfaló is, hogy hívott. Nyugtasd meg, kérlek; a többiről még beszélünk - a beszélgetést mindketten lezártnak tekintették, így Lyn újra a kis társaság felé fordította a figyelmét.

- Bocsássanak meg, de nem kínálhatom meg önöket teával, ugyanis olyan meghívást kaptam, amit nem lenne szép visszautasítanom. És feltételezem, maguknak is van dolguk elég – mintha csak azt közölte volna, hogy azért nem marasztalja őket, mert nincs elég szabad szobája.

- Nem megy senki sehová, míg meg nem magyarázta, miért 'cseveg' így magával Voldemort! Maga az ő kéme, igaz?- Mordon még mindig neki szegezte a pálcáját.

- Ha az lennék, gondolja, hogy bevallanám! És mégis akkor mi hasznom lett volna ebből a mai roppant szórakoztató társalgásból? Megtudtam önöktől bármit is? Én úgy érzem, nem. Most menjenek, mielőtt kidobom magukat!

- Magyarázza meg előbb!

- Tűnjenek a házamból, most nem érek rá! Hoppanáljanak már innét! –már a nő kezében is ott volt a pálca, és fenyegetően meredt feléjük. A kis társaság összenézett, majd mindannyian szó nélkül távoztak.

Lyn egy fiolát vett elő talárja zsebéből, egy hajtásra kiitta a főzetet, majd néhány másodperc múlva visszanyerte eredeti alakját. Vállig érő fekete haját kisimította az arcából, vékony, kissé alacsony alakján végignézve egy pálcasuhintással átöltözött, majd felvette a maszkját és ő maga is elhoppanált.

Egy halk pukkanással érkezett meg a tágas terembe; az egész főhadiszálláson egyedül ide lehetett hoppanálni, és ezt is védővarázslatok őrizték. Csak az juthatott be, aki viselte a Sötét Jegyet, és persze ő. Körbe sem nézve indult el a célja felé, tudta, hogy hová kell mennie. A folyosóra kilépve jóleső érzés töltötte el, amint megpillantotta a fáklyákat a falon. Annyiszor járt már erre, hogy sötétben is odatalált volna Voldemort 'fogadóterméhez', de most örült e fénynek. Lábak dobbanását hallotta, majd a folyosón szembetalálta magát egy halálfalóval, aki mélyen, majdnem földig hajolt előtte.

„_Legalább a kijáró tiszteletet megadják. Csak az zavar, hogy nem nekem, hanem Neki". _Folytatta az útját, átlátszatlan tükörmaszkján vidáman táncolt a fáklyák derengő fénye. Egy sarkon befordulva az ismerős fekete ajtó előtt találta magát. Ez minden halálfaló rémálma, a Fekete Terem, itt zajlanak a kivégzések. Ha valakit ide hívnak, az tudja, hogy csak befelé fog menni, kifelé már vinni fogják. „_Most vajon kivel vagy elégedetlen, kedvesem?"_

Szélesre tárta az ajtót, majd méltóságteljesen bevonult rajta. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy rajta kívül csak hárman vannak itt. A kivégzéseken, főleg ha őt is meghívja, minden halálfaló jelen szokott lenni. 'A szolgáknak szükségük van a szórakozásra, drágám '- most is a fülébe csengnek a szavai. A falak feketére festve, az ablaktalan teremben az egyedüli fényforrás a plafonra varázsolt kékes fényű lámpás, ami kísérteties fénybe vonja mindazokat, akik itt tartózkodnak. _„Pszichológiai hadviselés még a halál előtt is. Zseniális, főleg ha az ember célja információszerzés."_ Sokakat hoztak ide azért is, hogy megtörjék őket. Aki még a kínzások ellenére is makacsul hallgat, csak fél órát tölt el itt, és máris minden kérdésre engedelmesen válaszol.

A terem teljesen üres volt, kivéve a túlsó oldalon emelkedő trónszéket, ami mellett a párja, egy valamivel kisebb, de ugyanolyan szépen kidolgozott trónus is állt. Ez az ő helye. Mielőtt azonban elérte volna, Voldemort megszólalt: -Ne ülj le, hanem nézd meg, ki tisztelt meg azzal, hogy eljött hozzánk!

Az Úrnő megfordult, hogy alaposan szemügyre vegye azokat, akiknek eddig nem szentelt figyelmet. Két férfi állt alázatosan a trónján ülő Voldemort előtt. Az egyik pár lépéssel a másik előtt, nyilván ő a magasabb rangú. Mindketten egyszerű szabású, fekete ruhát viseltek, de azok nem tűntek talárnak. Az arcukat fedetlenül hagyták, és a nő a hosszú, fekete hajukat is megszemlélhette, amik valahogy természetellenesen csillogtak a kékes fényben. Fiatal arcuk sápadt volt, szinte viaszosan ragyogott, de ennek lehetett a fény is az oka. A nő egyetlen ráncot sem fedezett fel vonásaikon, mégis meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy idősebbek annál, mint amennyinek látszanak. Főleg az elöl álló tűnt öregebbnek, annál is inkább, mert az arcát egy mély forradás tette éretté, ami csakis egy átok nyomán keletkezett. _„Valahogy annyira ismerős…"_

- Nem ismered meg?- Voldemort fagyos suttogása zavarta meg a gondolatait - Akkor arra kérném, mutatkozzon be!- intett az idősebb férfinek.

- Nagyúr, nem értem, hogy az Úrnőnek honnan kéne ismernie, de a nevem Arcane. Ez itt az én teremtményem, Michel. Azért jöttem, hogy testvéreim és a saját szolgálataimat ajánljam fel a háborúban, egyetlen dologért cserébe.

„_Már értem, miért voltak olyan furcsák! Ezek vámpírok!" - _gondolta az Úrnő, hangosan viszont ennyit mondott: - Mi lenne a kérésed?

- A mesterem gyilkosának fejét kérem, Úrnőm. Sok évvel ezelőtt gyilkolták meg, a neve Olav volt. Ő adta nekem a Sötét Ajándékot, és meg akarom bosszulni őt. Idegen boszorkány érkezett a falunkba, a mesteremet megölte, engem megsebesített a halálos átokkal. Ha megkapom a fejét, szolgálom Önöket utolsó leheletemig – azzal térdre borult a Nagyúr előtt.

Hirtelen Lyn megértette ezt az egész jelenetet! Kinyitotta elméjét, hagyta, hogy a Nagyúr olvassa a gondolatait.

„_Ügyes trükk! Szinte már el is felejtettem, mi volt a neve annak a szerencsétlennek."_

„_Valóban? – jött a felelet – Gondoltam, érdekes lesz nézni, ahogy ez itt megalázkodik, pont a gyilkos előtt. Jól tudod, hogy szeretem az iróniát!"_

„_Most felülmúltad magadat! Mikor mondjuk meg neki a szomorú igazságot?"_

„_Amikor akarod, elvégre téged keres!"_

„_De ha emlékeim nem csalnak, te ölted meg!"_

Erre mindössze egy gúnyos nevetést kapott válaszként. A Nagyúr élvezi mások szenvedését. A nő lassú mozdulattal a maszkjához nyúlt, levette, és farkasszemet nézett a vámpírok vezetőjével. Annak elkerekedett a szeme a csodálkozástól, de mielőtt Lyn torkának ugrott volna, éles zöld fénysugár hasított a levegőbe, bevégezve Arcane életét.

- Add át üdvözletem Olavnak! - Lyn még mindig támadásra készen tartotta a pálcáját, amiből az előbb a halálos átok sugárzott. A hátrébb álló vámpírra nézett: - Te is meg akarod bosszulni a mesteredet?- hangja egykedvűen csengett.

A vámpír azonban fejet hajtott, és halálos nyugalommal megszólalt. –Úrnőm, akármilyen élet is ez, én élvezni akarom. Ne vagyok olyan bolond, mint _ez_,- bökött fejével oda, ahol pár másodperce mestere állt - nem érdekel, hogy mit miért tesztek. Egy élőhalottal több, vagy kevesebb, igazán nem számít.

- Okos gondolat. Még sokra viheted, Michel, ha hűen szolgálsz. Most pedig menj! - intett Voldemort az ajtó felé. Mikor a vámpír kiért, elgondolkodva nézett Lynre.

- Hát emlékszel még? - suttogása kevésbé volt fagyos.

- Hogy felejthetném el. Első szemtől szembeni találkozásom egy vámpírral! De azt hiszem, mintha valaki más is ott lett volna… nem is tudom igazán, ő nem volt olyan fontos.

- Tudod, hogy mást ezért már megöltem volna! – a Nagyúr, szavaival ellentétben nem tűnt ingerültnek, ellenkezőleg, szórakoztatta a nő.

- Nos, lehet, de más nem beszél veled így. Mert aki megtenné, azt _én_ ölném meg! Ott bujkáltál, igaz? Romániában?

- Annak a falunak a közelében, ahol találkoztunk. Azt hittem, visszajössz oda – _„Mit hallok, talán keserűséget!"_

- Azt hittem, meghaltál. Volt már tapasztalatom ilyen téren. A sötét nagyurak általában nem élnek túl sokáig. De most itt vagyok, _Tom_. Mint régen – szavai ellágyultak, ahogy egyre közelebb hajolt Voldemorthoz. Ajkuk összeért, de a csókukban Lyn csak hidegséget talált. Emlékezni akart! Újra azt a férfit akarta, akivel ott, Romániában hozta össze a sors. Szeme előtt elmosódott a vörös szemű, érzéketlen lény képe, aki már csak gépiesen, megszokásból viszonozza a csókját. A helyét egy sötét alak vette át, aki jóképű, hatalmas varázsló, és végre nem undorral vagy félelemmel néz rá. Emlékezett.


	4. Két egyenrangú

3 fejezet: Két egyenrangú

'A lány már percek óta a korhadt fának dőlve figyelte a téli tájat. Gyönyörű volt, ahogy mindent hó borított, az a csönd, a nyugalom, ami most, a Hold világánál csak még kézzel foghatóbbnak tűnt. Imádott itt lenni, ez a csendes élet a hazájára emlékeztette. A vadregényes kelet elfeledtette vele rövid időre, miért is van itt. Ha ő maga néha nem is, de az északi emberek túlságosan is jól tudták, ki ő. A világ leghatalmasabb sötét varázslójának nevét viselni messze nem jelenti azt, hogy a varázslótársadalom tárt karokkal fogad. A lány azonban nem tehetett róla, hogy nagyanyja éppen a rettegett Grindelwald kishúga volt!

Gyűlölte a varázsvilágot azért, mert megbélyegezték már ezelőtt, hogy megszületett volna. Egész gyermekkorát rettegésben töltötte anyja mellett, aki az eszébe véste, hogy abban a pillanatban, amikor felfedezik, hol bujkálnak, megölik mindkettejüket az aurorok. Iskolába Lyn soha nem járhatott, mert hiába volt számtalan álneve, mindig kiütközött, ki ő. Az anyja tanította meg mindenre, amit egy boszorkánynak tudnia kell. És még sokkal többre… '_A családi örökség nem veszhet kárba! Ez a te sorsod…' _- szinte hallotta halott anyja hangját.

Hirtelen hallotta meg az egyik száraz faág reccsenését nem messze attól a helytől, ahol állt. „_Biztos valami állat jár erre, amint megérzi, hogy itt vagyok, elmegy. Még az állatok sem maradnak meg a közelemben."_ Azonban a nesz egyre közeledett feléje, szabálytalan ütemben halotta, amint valakinek a lába alatt megcsikordult a hó. „_Unom már, hogy akárhová megyek, mindig megtalálnak! De ha ez auror, aki már megint meg akar ölni, akkor miért nem mellém hoppanált, hogy meglepjen? Szánalmasan ostoba!" _- megszokásból gondolta végig ezeket, úgyis tudta, hogy akármelyik aurorral fél kézzel elbánik. Meg az élete sem érdekelte. Nem volt miért élnie. „_Azért adok neki egy esélyt a harcra. Kíváncsi vagyok, fejlődött-e a Minisztérium húsz év alatt."_

- Állj, ki vagy?- kiáltotta bele az éjszakába, amint az alak elég közel ért a támadáshoz. A pálcáját felemelte várta az első hangot, mert azok az aurorok, akiket utána küldtek, általában nem voltak elég hatalmasak ahhoz, hogy hangtalanul varázsoljanak. Az csak a legnagyobbak kiváltsága. Azonban csalódnia kellett. Minden figyelmeztetés nélkül egy piros átok süvített el mellette, mindössze milliméterekkel hibázva el arcát. „_Nocsak! Ki vagy, idegen?"_

Nem vesztegette az idő, maga is egy _Stuport_ indított útjára az idegen felé. Az átok fényében azonban látta, ahogy ellenfele elegánsan kilép a támadás útjából. A következő másodpercben mindketten egyszerre támadtak, és annyira lekötötte mindkettejüket az, hogy most végre eltalálják a másikat, hogy a feléjük szálló átok mindkettejüket elérte. Mintha csak megbeszélték volna, mindkét átok a _Capitulatus_ volt, amitől mindketten pálca nélkül maradtak. Ahogy Lyn látta a másik kezéből kirepülni a pálcát, azonnal _Invito_-val magához akarta hívni. A taktika egyetlen szépséghibája az volt, hogy maga is elvesztette a fegyverét. „_Nem baj, megy ez pálca nélkül is!"_

A következő pillanatban ujjai már rá is fonódtak ellenfele fekete pálcájára. Az idegen sem tétlenkedett, ő Lyn pálcáját hívta magához. Láthatóan neki sem okozott gondot, hogyan szerezzen fegyvert.

Pár másodpercig csak merőn nézték egymást. Mintha ennyi idő elég lett volna nekik, hogy kiismerjék, mit tervez ellenfelük. Mint akit dróton húznak, úgy mozdultak. Egyszerre kezdek el lassú köröket leírni a fák között, gondosan ügyelve rá, hová lépnek, de ezért a másikat is szemmel tartva.

- Nekem nem sürgős, kezdd csak el, ha már idejöttél! De ne feledd, az én pálcámmal soha nem fogsz tudni tökéletesen varázsolni! – Lyn maga sem igazán értette, miért adta ki ilyen könnyelműen, hiszen azzal csak magának árt, ha ellenfele megtudja, hogy ő nő. Akkor hajlamosak a férfiak arra gondolni, hogy már zsebükben a győzelem. Ezért is hordta mindig ezt a bő fekete köpenyt, ami elrejtette alakját, a csuklyája pedig jótékonyan takarta el az arcát a kíváncsi tekintetek elől.

- Miből gondolod, hogy te az én pálcámmal sikeresebb leszel?- kérdezett vissza egy hűvös, mégis hátborzongatóan bársonyos hang. Lyn felnevetett; végre nem egy ostoba fajankó, végre egy igazi férfi, aki képes megküzdeni vele. Egy _egyenrangú_. Persze az sem mellékes, hogy nem tudja, kivel küzd. „_Ha tudná, már rég elmenekült volna! Én egy két lábon járó átok vagyok!" _- olykor voltak ilyen pillanatai, mikor önmagát is kigúnyolta.

Egy halk pukkanás szakította félbe belső monológját, majd a telihold fényénél riadtan vette észre, hogy a férfi eltűnt. Ez csak egyet jelenthet - megperdült a tengelye körül, és még épp időben ki tudott térni a felé suhanó zöld átok elől. Most ő hoppanált el, hogy ne félig háttal kelljen küzdenie, és új helyen, a férfi mellett mindössze két méterre bukkant fel újra. Helyzeti előnyét kihasználva megindított egy átkot, és a sárga sugárnyaláb telibe is találta a meglepett férfit.

Az kissé hátratántorodott, de egyensúlyát nem vesztette el, és gyorsan elmormolta az ellenátkot. Dühösen meredt a nőre, aki már megint helyet változtatott, ezúttal vele szemben tűnve ismét fel.

„_Szép sálad van; most eljött az ideje, hogy megtudd, kivel kezdtél!"_ A férfi ajkai félmosolyra húzódtak, amint a terve megfogalmazódott. A kék átok eltalálta Lynt, de először nem is érezte a hatását. Csak amikor megütötte a fülét a furcsa sziszegés, akkor nézett le: a sál helyett egy kígyó tekeredett a nyakára. A férfi néhány másodpercig némán, kéjesen figyelte e jelenetet, amint a nő próbálja visszavarázsolni a kígyót, de hamar ráunt. Ezúttal halkan suttogta el az átok nevét: _Avada Kedavra_.

Lyn tudta, mi fog következni: a halálos átok. „_Hatásos figyelemelterelés, annyi szent! De nem gondolod, hogy ezzel vége, ugye!" _Halálos nyugalommal sétált közelebb a zöld fénysugárhoz, mindvégig gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy a kígyó legyen az átok célja. Amint elérte a nőt az átok, a kígyó önkéntelenül tátotta ki a száját, magába nyelve a halált. Lyn nyakában nem maradt más, mint egy marék hamu. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak figyelte a férfit, aki ismeretlenül is ilyen halálos nyugalommal tör az életére. „_Ha tudná, mennyire jogosan…!"_

A férfi csak állt döbbenten a nő vakmerősége előtt. „_És ha őt találja el, nem a kígyót!"_ Kezdte határozottan élvezni a párbajt. Két ember küzd egymással, egyiküknek sem fontos már szemmel láthatólag az élete, és mindketten nagy varázslók. Tudta, hogy kettejük közül csak egyiküknek szabadna túlélniük ezt a párbajt. Mégsem tudta csak így megölni a nőt, látnia kellett a második embert, aki képes volt őt eltalálni varázslópárbajban, véresen komoly helyzetben. Hangtalanul indította útnak a _Petrifikus Totalust,_ ami sóbálvánnyá merevítette volna ellenfelét. Lyn azonban gyorsabb volt, oldalt lépett, de arra már tudott figyelni, hova.

Hirtelen csúszott ki a lába alóla, csak arra maradt ideje, hogy egy utolsó varázsszót kimondjon, aztán hanyatt esett a jégen. A férfi gúnyosan felnevetett, majd felkészült az újabb átok fogadására, de az nem jött. A nő csak feküdt a földön mozdulatlanul, mintha már nem is élne. Az idegen lassan közelebb lépett, azt hitte, ezzel az olcsó trükkel akarja a nő vert helyzetét menteni. Amint a nő fölé hajolt, megértett, hogy ez nem trükk. Lyn feje alatt pirosra festette már a havat a vékony csíkban csurgó vére; a hóval belepett fatuskó, amire esett, feltehetően mély sebet ejtett a koponyáján.

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe. Lassan felemelte még mindig sajgó fejét, és körbenézett. Egy lakályosan berendezett szobában feküdt, az egyik sarokban vidáman pattogott a tűz.

Egy magas, fekete hajú alak nézett vele farkasszemet, és rá irányította a pálcáját. Lyn ekkor érezte meg, hogy keze még mindig görcsösen szorongatja az ellenfele pálcáját.

- Értékelném, ha visszaadná a pálcámat! – a férfi nem könyörgött, parancsolt.

- Miért nem vette el maga? – a kihívás furcsa módon nem dühítette a férfit.

- Mert nem akartam megsemmisíteni! Ha megpróbálom levágni a kezét, elbomlott volna a pálcám is vele együtt.

- Remek elemzés. Nagyon tudom sajnálni önt, hogy nem tudta az ellenátkot. Így kénytelen volt idehozni. Amúgy hol vagyunk?

- Mégis mit gondol? A fogadói szobámban! Valahová el kellett hoppanálnom magával!

- Köszönöm a szíves meghívást. A pálcáját pedig csak akkor kapja vissza, ha én is az enyémet!

- Nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy alkudozzon velem!

- Szerintem pedig igen. Adna egy erősítő főzetet? Iszonyúan hasogat a fejem. Utána ha akar, megölhet - jelentette ki tárgyilagosan.

- Ki maga? - akaratlanul, de kicsúszott a száján a kérdés. A pálcáját még mindig támadásra készen tartotta.

- Inkább az a kérdés, maga ki? Az erejéből ítélve tehetséges varázsló. A tény pedig, hogy maga a második mindössze, aki képes volt legyőzni engem, felettébb kíváncsivá tesz.

- Bármennyire is szeretném azt mondani, de nem győztem. Véletlen volt, hogy elesett.

- Elestem és elvesztettem az eszméletem. Maga nélkül már széttéptek volna kinn a farkasok. Ez akárhogy is, győzelemnek minősül, a magáé az életem.

- Nem az enyém; mégis honnan jutnak eszébe ilyen nevetségesen ősi szokások? Ha ezt a mai varázslók is betartanák, akkor már alig élne pár belőlük. Bár ez nem is lenne olyan rossz, főleg, mert megtisztulna a társadalom az undorító sárvérűektől, csak sajnos akkor én is tartoznék valakinek az enyémmel.

- Nocsak, magát is győzték már le? Ki?

- Miért, magánál ki volt a szerencsés?

- Dumbledore - mindketten egyszerre mondták ki a nevet.

- Igazán? Mikor volt alkalma megküzdeni azzal a bolond mugliimádóval?

- Mikor tanári állásra jelentkeztem a Roxfortba. Dumbledore óvatosságból javasolta a varázslópárbajt.

- Miért, csak nem félt magától?

- Nem, akkor még nem. Csak később kezdett el a nekem kijáró tisztelettel beszélni velem.

- Felcsigázott. Mégis, kit tisztelhetek önben? - Felvonta a szemöldökét, elkészülve rá, hogy valami félvér, netán sárvérű nevet hall majd.

- A nevem Lyn Ysard-Grindelwald - a férfi azonnal rájött, ki is a lány. „_Szinte egyenrangú velem."_

- Nos, örvendek, hogy megismerhetem... Az én nevem Tom Denem, én vagyok legjobb tudomásom szerint Mardekár Malazár egyetlen élő utóda - ezzel leeresztette a pálcát, és a tűzhöz lépett, hogy megkeverje a készülő főzetet.

- Ezt miért mondta el? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány is.

- Mert maga nem akarhat elárulni engem. Amúgy meg nem is lenne kinek. Kérdezés nélkül megölnék.

- Csodálatos véletlen, hogy így egymásra talált a varázsvilág két fekete báránya. Talán mi vagyunk egyedül azok, akik szemrebbenés nélkül végeznénk egymással, mégsem tettük - a nő nehézkesen felkelt, majd odasétált a még mindig a tüzet néző férfihez. Az csak bámult bele a lángokba, nem törődve vele.

- Itt a pálcája, Denem – nyújtotta felé a tiszafa pálcát.

- Ne szólítson így!- sziszegte. -NEM vagyok Denem! Az csak az _apám_ neve.

- Értem. Nos, akkor Tom, itt a pálcája. Kérném az enyémet! - Lyn nem hagyta magát zavarba hozni a férfi átható pillantásától. „_Milyen gyönyörű szeme van…"_

- Lekötelez… Amúgy ügyes trükk volt a kígyót az _Imperio_ alá vonni. A legtöbben fejvesztve rohantak volna el. De maga nyilván _tapasztalt_ a menekülés terén - a szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, ahogy bevitte a találatot.

Lyn szó nélkül elvette a pálcáját, sarkon fordult és elhoppanált. Utálta, ha valaki is felhozta előtte, hogy neki egész életében menekülnie kell. „_Nem vagyok több, mint egy ritka vad, amit egy nemzetközi vadásztársaság tagjai üldöznek. De legalább nem vagyok egyedül. Mardekár utóda se lehet túl népszerű, ha inkább itt, az isten háta mögött tölti az idejét.'"_


	5. Apró titkok

5. fejezet: Apró titkok

- Meg kellene, hogy öljelek, te áruló! – Voldemort elképesztő hirtelenséggel lökte el magától Lynt, aki nem számított erre, és hátraesett. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mit művelsz a házadban a hátam mögött! Mindent láttam annak az átkozott kölyöknek a szánalmas elméjében! – lassan felemelkedett ültéből, és a lazán ujjai közt forgatott pálcáját a nőre szegezte. – _Crucio!_

A földön fekvő alak nem tett semmit, hogy kivédje az átkot. Inkább átadta magát a fájdalomnak, ami szétáradt az egész testében. Nem kiáltott, tudta, hogy ha élvezi a kínt, azzal már szinte nem is érzi, csak a kellemes cirógatást, ahogy az átok körüljárja.

Voldemort csak állt, nézte, ahogy a nő szenved. Nem ezt tervezte, mikor idehívta Lynt, de annyira feldühítette, hogy még a benne sem bízhat, hogy ki kellett töltenie a dühét. Laza csuklómozdulattal feloldotta az átkot, és a pihegő nő fölé hajolt: - Soha ne merj szembeszegülni velem, megértetted! Te az enyém vagy! Inkább megöllek, minthogy a között a söpredék között lássalak! – Lyn csak nézett azokba a vörös, kegyetlen szemekbe, és hirtelen megértette Dumbledore egykori szavait: _'Nem az az ember már, aki valaha volt. Soha nem szerették, amit pedig te adtál neki, az kevés volt ahhoz, hogy megváltoztassa.'_

_- Voldemort_, én a magam ura vagyok, és jól tudod, hogy soha nem fogsz megölni engem. Ahhoz te túlságosan ragaszkodsz a létezéshez, hogy árts nekem – kimérten beszélt, minden félelem nélkül. Túlságosan is jól ismerte ezt a férfit, aki most a kínzástól megrészegülve hajolt fölé. – A legnagyobb gyengéd az, hogy félsz a haláltól. Pedig mindenki halandó. Még te és én is azok vagyunk – lassan állt csak fel a földről. Miután leporolta a talárját, az ajtó felé indult. Voldemort még csak meg sem próbálta megállítani. Mielőtt Lyn elérte volna az ajtót, még visszafordult: - Most magadra hagylak. Szórakozz el Bellával, vagy bármelyik másik kurváddal. Ahogy hallom, mostanában előszeretettel veszed igénybe a szolgálataikat. Visszajövök, ha megnyugodtál egy kicsit, és talán mindent megmagyarázok.

- Takarodj! – a sziszegés akkor is elkísérte, mikor már kint járt a folyosón. Nem akart most gondolkozni, inkább egy kis meghitt egyedüllétre vágyott. Tudott is egy helyet, ahol ezt megkaphatja. Talán ezért hívják otthonnak.

Mikor a hoppanálás után ismét szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, ingerülten megszabadult a maszkjától, és elhajította. Az puhán ért földet a süppedős szőnyegen, ami tompította az esés zaját, de ezt Lyn már nem hallotta. Sietős léptekkel ment ki a szobából, menet közben ráncigálva le magáról a hosszú köpenyt, ami eddig takarta. Erős mozdulattal vágta ki a szoba ajtaját, ami a falról visszacsapódva be is tevődött mögötte. Hanyagul a földre vetette a fekete ruhadarabot, majd ingerülten járkálni kezdett a szobában. _" Mégis mit képzel ez magáról! Azt hiszi, hogy én is csak egy vagyok a talpnyalói közül? Elfelejtette, hogy én a társa vagyok, a felesége? És még ez is…!"_

Fojtott nyöszörgés és egy meglepett kiáltás hatolt el a füléhez, amit üvegcsörömpölés követett. Sebes léptekkel hagyta el a szobát, jól tudva, hogy ez csak egy helyről származhatott. A folyosón végigérni egy pillanat műve volt, szinte rögtön a kis tölgyfa ajtó előtt találta magát. Az könnyedén engedelmeskedett az erős lökésnek, így Lyn szeme elé meglepő látvány tárulhatott: Piton a foga között szűrt szavakkal átkozódik, miközben megpróbálja csillapítani az ágyhoz kötött beteg remegését, aki karjaival az imént verte le a nyugtató főzetes üvegcsét. Gondolkodás nélkül fordult sarkon hogy lesiessen a pincébe. Ez volt az utóbbi pár hétben Perselus Piton birodalma. A falakat teljes hosszukban elborították a polcok, melyen katonás rendben sorjáztak a főzetek és a könyvek. _„Csodás, és most? Hol az az átkozott…"_ Sebesen jártatta a szemét a feliratokon, hiába. Aztán szemébe ötlött egy másik üvegcse is, és erre megkönnyebbült. Habozás nélkül lekapta a polcról a bájitalt, és rohant vele fel.

- Fogd le, amíg én megitatom vele! – adta ki a parancsot visszatérve Pitonnak. Az szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Erősen fogta a még mindig szabadulni akaró karokat, míg a beteg Lyn fölé hajolt, hogy a szájába töltse az álomitalt. A férfi lassan érezte, hogy az izmok elernyednek, a remegés megszűnik alatta, és felegyenesedve elengedte az alvót. Kissé kifulladva nézett Lynre, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel viszonozta pillantását.

- Mi volt ez? Még annyit sem vagy képes megcsinálni, hogy vigyázz rá, míg én nem vagyok itt? – fenyegetően emelte Piton felé a pálcáját. – Pusztán ennyi volt a feladatod, nem több! Erre sem vagy képes?

- Úrnőm, bocsáss meg, kérlek! Hirtelen jött rá a roham, és én lent voltam a pincében, hogy összeírjam, mire lesz szükségem.

- Nem érdekel! Semmi hasznodat nem veszem! Megosztom veled a házam, mert nincs hová menned, és mit kapok cserébe? Semmit!

- Kérlek, hallgass meg…

- Tűnj el a szemem elől, Perselus, vagy megöllek! – sziszegése még a Roxfort egykor rettegett bájitalmesterét is megrémítette. A férfi pedig csak bólintott, és suhogó talárral kisietett a betegszobából. Lyn egyedül maradva nézett végig az ágyban fekvő alakon. Lucius Malfoy fia határozottan jó kiállású ifjúvá serdült, magán hordozva apja gőgjének nyomait, de valami mást is, amit az anyjától örökölt: méltóságot. Most már békésen aludt, de csapzott haja még mindig a homlokára tapadt. Lyn ingerült mozdulattal fordította el a fejét tőle, inkább az ablakhoz lépett, hogy kibámuljon az egyre sötétülő horizontra, ami most még egészen élénk színekben játszott. Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el úgy, hogy meg sem mozdulva szegezte tekintetét egyetlen távoli fára, de lassan nem látta a fa barna körvonalát, csak egy sötét foltot, majd már azt sem, mikor végleg elnyelt mindent a homály.

Arra riadt föl gondolatai viharából, hogy már csak önmaga tükörképét nézi merőn, ahogy az ablaküvegen túli világ a sötétség birodalmába lépett. Újra visszafordult hát Dracohoz, hogy vigyázza álmát.

Kisimította a fiú homlokába lógó szőke tincseket, és akaratlanul is éreznie kellett, hogy a fiú homloka szinte lángol. _„Sebláz. Valamelyik sebét nem tisztítottuk ki rendesen! Még sok ilyen rohama lesz, amíg meg nem gyógyul. A halálfalók túl kegyetlenek voltak vele. Igaz, hogy ezzel példát akart statuálni, de nem kellett volna teljesen szabad kezet adni nekik. "_ Pillantása a fiú testén vándorolt lefelé, amikor szemébe ötlött valami vörös. Valami ragacsos. Alvadó vér. _„Már csak ez hiányzott! Megvágta magát!"_ Gyors pálcamozdulattal forrasztotta össze ezt a legújabb vágást, ami szerencsére csak a bőrt hasította fel. Aztán feltakarította a cserepeket, és kisétált a szobából. A pince felé tartva eszébe ötlöttek a korábbi szavai, amikkel kidobta Pitont. _„Másodszorra meggondolva sem bánom. Kiugrott halálfaló, leleplezett kém, kirúgott tanár… És én felkaroltam! Mégis mit vár! Nem a két szép szeméért van itt!"_

Alig észrevehetően megtorpant a vendégszoba ajtaja előtt, amit most Piton birtokolt, majd kopogás nélkül benyitott. A férfi épp egy poharat emelt a szájához, de félbehagyta a mozdulatot, amint megpillantotta vendéglátóját.

- Sebláza van, ugye tudod. Attól ilyen.

- Persze – Piton érdeklődése visszatért a pohárhoz.

- Rengeteg nyugtató főzetre lesz szüksége.

- Elfogytak a hozzávalók. Az utolsó üveget törte össze ma – fel sem nézve hajtotta fel az italt, amit Lyn még ilyen távolságból is be tudott azonosítani. – Ha nem hoz _valaki_ még ma este hozzávalókat, akkor nem tudok mit tenni.

- Nem bírja így ki a reggelt.

- Valóban? – vonta fel a férfi a szemöldökét.

- Elegem van! Kiszellőztetem a fejem, mire visszajövök, már kezd el főzni az újabb adagot! Nem érdekel, miből csinálod! – vetette oda Pitonnak, bár pontosan tudta, hogy mit fog tenni, miután kilép innen. Az ajtó felé fordulva még egyszer megszólalt: – És ne idd meg az összes vodkámat! Mugli ital, nem való egy ilyen _hithű_ halálfalónak!

Piton csak nézett a távozó nő után majd megvonta a vállát és töltött magának egy újabb pohárral. Lyn eközben visszasietett Dracóhoz, majd mikor látta, hogy a fiú még mindig békésen alszik, csendben behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, majd a szobája felé vette az irányt. Éjfekete köpenyének csuklyáját mélyen a szemébe húzva dehoppanált, majd a következő pillanatban a mugli London fényei tűntek a szemébe. Nem vesztegette az idejét, rögtön a Foltozott Üst felé vette az irányt, majd kisvártatva az Abszol út kövezetén koppant cipője sarka.

* * *

- Nem hiszem el, hogy te bízol abban, amit ez a nő állít! – a vörös hajó fiú haragosan fúrta tekintetét az ágyán ülő lányéba. – Hogy lehetsz ilyen naiv, Hermione? – A lány nem válaszolt, inkább a vele szemben ülő szemüveges fiúra emelte szemét. Az csak meredt maga elé, és szinte nem is figyelt barátaira, még az sem rázta fel, hogy Ginny halkan bejött, és tőle kissé messzebb leült. Csak akkor rezzent össze, amikor hangos pukkanással a szobájukban termett két magas alak, akik ugyanolyan lángvörös hajjal pompáztak, mint testvéreik.

- Na mi történt, Harry? Hogy ment a találkozó?

- Ja, most jöttünk, és láttuk, hogy a vén Mordon elég… – kezdte George.

-… zabos. Pontosan, de az öreg McGalagony se nézegetett túl szépen – folytatta Fred. Aztán választ se várva ők is letelepedtek a fiúk mellé.

- Szóval, hogy ment?

- Ki volt az a halálmadár, akiről Tonks beszélt?

- Asszem valami Lyn, vagy mi volt a neve… - válaszolt Ron, de ahogy Hermionéra nézett, rögtön meg is bánta. A lány szemében egy szemrehányó szikra villant, és most ő szólalt meg:

- A nő neve Lyn Ysard-Grindelwald, hatalmas erejű boszorkány, aki megmutatta, hogy Dumbledore professzor őt bízta meg a végrendeletével, Piton professzor pedig a mi oldalunkon áll.

- Legalábbis ő ezt mondta – Harry végre a lányra nézett, de aztán gyorsan visszatért figyelme a padlóhoz. Valami nagyon nem tetszett neki ebben a nőben, de nem tudta formába önteni szavait.

- Aha, és milyen a csaj? Dögös? – Fred Ronra kacsintott, de Hermione rögtön hasba is vágta a fiút, majd tüntetőleg elfordult.

- Nem tudni, mert Tonks alakját vette fel, de olyan fagyos volt, mintha frigid lenne. Tehát nem érdemes próbálkoznod, főleg mivel Tudjukki embere.

- Mi! – egyszerre hördült fel a két iker, és döbbenten néztek körbe. – Azt mondjátok, hogy egy halálfalót bízott meg Dumbledore a végrendeletével?

- Nem biztos, hogy halálfaló! – vetette ellen a lány.

- Hermione, ha Voldemort hangja hívja magához, akkor ez elég valószínű, nem? – Ron észrevette, hogy barátnője kissé sértetten húzza fel a szemöldökét, ezért szorosan átölelte a vállát. De a lány felkapta a fejét, és mint akinek most jut eszébe valami nagyon fontos, az ikrekhez fordult:

- Ti miért nem vagytok a gyűlésen? Gyorsan, már rég ott kellene lennetek! – De a fiúk csak lemondóan legyintettek.

- Ez most szupertitkos! Csak a legbelsőbb kör vesz részt rajta! – forgatta meg Fred a szemeit. – Minket a közelbe se engednek, hacsak…

- Hacsak elő nem vesszük a jó öreg telefület! – kontrázott George, miközben a zsebéből előhalászott egy bőrszínű, Harry számára nagyon is ismerős valamit. Kis idő elteltével mindannyian feszült figyelemmel hallgatták, ami a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán, a Grimmauld tér 12-es szám alatt történik, a szalonban.

- Mindannyian tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy minden lehetséges információt meg kell szereznünk az ismeretlen személyről, aki a néhai Dumbledore teljes bizalmát élvezte. Meg kell tudnunk, ki ő, és mik a céljai – McGalagony szigorú hangjába némi komor fájdalmat csempészett a hatalmas veszteség. Azonban mint a Főnix Rendjének új feje, nem engedhette meg magának azt a fényűzést, hogy gyenge legyen.

- Én jól ismerem ezt a szukát! – recsegte Mordon a beálló csöndben. – Neki köszönhetem ezt! Még ki kell egyenlítenem a számlát, mielőtt meghalok. – Harryék fönt csak a döbbenet hangjait hallották, de mást nem, mint ahogy azt sem látták, hogy Fred és George összenéz a mellettük.

- Alastor, kérem, elmondaná, mi történt? – újra a Griffendél ház volt feje szólalt meg, de érezhető volt a döbbenete még ilyen távolságból is.

- Azért nem tudnak semmit, mert nem szeretek beszélni róla – válaszolt az ex-auror. – Nem kellemes dolog, ha az ember úgy veszíti el az egyik szemét, hogy ez áll ki belőle. – Azzal fémes csattanás hallatszott, amint Mordon az asztalra dobott valamit. A jelenlévő nők közül többen voltak kénytelenek elfojtani kitörő sikolyukat. Fönt a három jó barát értetlenül nézett össze, nem tudták mire vélni az elhangzottakat. Közben lent Rémszem Mordon belefogott a történetbe.

- Több, mint húsz éve volt, de ha újra a kezem között lenne az a gyilkos, a legnagyobb örömmel tekerném ki a nyakát! Akkoriban kezdett Voldemort igazán halálfalókat toborozni, és a Minisztériumban minden gyanús emberről aktát nyitott. A Grindelwald-nő volt az első a listán. Pontosan emlékszem a dátumra, május 14-e volt, amikor a nyomára akadtunk. Akkoriban én szállítottam a legtöbb tetűt az Azkabanba, ezért engem riasztottak. Tíz ügyes legénnyel mentem, de az a nő csak állt ott, és nevetett. Úgy nevetett, hogy megfagyott az ereinkben a vér. „Ti szánalmas férgek, komolyan elhiszitek, hogy felül tudtok kerekedni a Sötét Úrnőn! Egy egész század aurort öltem már meg, és ti is hamarosan pokolra kerültök!" Mi persze körbevettük, de azonnal elintézett vagy hármat közülünk. Az erősítés hamar jött, és a patkány csapdába esett. Nem mondom, erős pajzsa volt eleinte, és ügyesen támadt, de mi se voltunk elnézőek vele. Egyre gyengült, végül áttörtük a pajzsát. Olyan gyorsan mozgott, hogy szinte nem is volt időm reagálni, máris egy tőr repült felém. Ez itt. A pajzsom volt olyan erős, hogy egy egyszerű mugli fegyver ne ölhessen meg, de a szemem menthetetlen maradt. Csak később jöttem rá, hogy a belevésett monogram azt a nőt takarja. – Odafönt Hermione halkan felsikoltott, és közelebb bújt Ronhoz. Harry pedig igyekezett nem maga elé képzelni, mi történik a szemmel, ha egy éles tárgy átszakítja a szivárványhártyát és belefúródik, utat engedve a zselészerű anyagnak, hogy a külvilágnak megmutassa magát. Próbált nem gondolni rá, mekkora fájdalommal jár, ha az ember úgy érzi, szöget vernek a koponyájába, hogy meglékeljék. Ezalatt Mordon vett egy mély levegőt, majd hangosan, hosszan kifújta. – A többiek mesélték el később, hogy legalább tizenöt halálos átkot küldtek rá. De ő kivédte mind. Még hogy ez ellen nincs védekezés! Huszonhét ember tanúsítja, hogy van. Én magam nem láttam, mert elájultam a fájdalomtól, de azt mondják, _egyetlen_ átokkal hatástalanította mind – keserű nevetése ellentétben állt szörnyű szavaival. – De ő is otthagyta majdnem a fogát. Vért könnyezett, az ömlött a száján, a füléből, az orrából. Majdnem megfulladt tőle, őrült módjára küldte szét a halálos átkokat, és biztosan elvérzett volna, ha nem jön maga Voldemort, hogy elvigye. Aznap hat jó embert vesztettünk el, mert mielőtt eltűnt, az a sátánfattya még eltalálta Sam Stone-t. De ezt hátrahagyta emlékbe… - nem hallatszott más, mint egy megvető horkanás.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett körbe, mintegy megerősítést várva, hogy csak hallucinált, és ez el sem hangzott, ez nem igaz, ez képtelenség. De senki sem nevetett fel a morbid tréfán, nem mondták, hogy beugratták, még csak el se mosolyodtak.

- Ti ezt elhiszitek? – intézte aztán az ikrekhez a szavait, de kábultan vette észre, hogy Fred és George eltűnt.

* * *

„_Rendben, minden megvan. Piton egy szót sem szólhat, mert most hónapokra el van látva bájital-hozzávalókból!"_ Nézett le a kezében tartott táskára a köpenyébe burkolózott nő az Abszol útra lépve. Minden vágya volt most hazamenni, és Draco Malfoy mielőbbi gyógyulásában reménykedni, ezért nem is vette észre a két magas fiút, amint bemennek a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat nevű üzletbe.

- Miért nem jutott eszedbe a fürkész, George? – kérdezte a testvérét Fred.

- Mert azt hittem, te raktad el! – jött a válasz.

- Most láthattunk volna mindent, te idióta! Pont azért fejlesztettük ki, hogy azzal vizuálisan is megjelenjen a kihallgatott személy! Láthattuk volna, mit mutogat az öreg Rémszem!

- Tudom, de ne engem hibáztass! – George közben hevesen félredobott jópár dobozt, mire végre diadalmas kiáltással megtalálta a fürkészt, ami annyiban tért el a telefültől, hogy ez fül helyett egy szemgolyóban végződött. – Na, meg is van, irány vissza!

Ahogy a két fiú kilépett az üzletből, tekintetük megakadt a titokzatos nőn, és ugyanarra gondoltak.

- Most kipróbálhatnánk a kopót, nem? Emlékszel, hogy a minisztérium több tucatot rendelt belőle sürgősen, és eddig csak azt tudjuk, hogy bárhova utánahoppanálhatsz az emberednek, ha eltalálod. Most derítsük ki, mindenkire ugyanúgy működik-e – suttogta az egyik iker.

- Túl sokat beszélsz, még elszalasztjuk! Gyerünk! – intette le a másik.

Lyn csak a kis ütést érezte a hátán, és rögtön hátra is fordult, hogy lássa, mi az. De nem látott semmit, és ez nyugtalanította. _„A követőbűbáj ilyen, amit az aurorok használnak. Követni tudnak automatikusan, bárhova hoppanálsz is. De van egy gyengéje: véges számú helyváltoztatást tud lenyomozni. Akkor lássuk, hogy bírjátok ezt, kis minisztériumi mitugrászok!" _Az ikrek meglepetésére az idegen nem egyszerűen dehoppanált, de olyan sebességgel változtatott újra meg újra helyet, hogy a láthatatlan kötelék, ami a Lyn hátára tapadt kopóhoz fűzte őket, fájóan szorosra tekeredett a derekuk körül. Ez a kötél szükséges ahhoz, hogy az ember ne rekedjen meg a hoppanálás kiindulópontja és végcélja között. Elég kellemetlen volt az ikreknek összepréselődve követni a köpenyes alak véletlenszerű hoppanálásait, ezért túlságosan is megkönnyebbültek, amikor a nő végül egy kényelmes, meleg színekkel teli szobába érkezett, amit Harry rögtön felismert volna. Ugyanaz a szoba volt, ahol a Sötét Úrnő vendégül látta a Főnix Rendjének kis csoportját. Perselus Piton, aki az egyik karosszék rejtekében ült, türelmetlenül várta úrnője visszatértét, így most felpattant, de mielőtt a száját egy szó is elhagyhatta volna, Fred és George Weasley hangos pukkanással bukkantak elő a semmiből. Arcukon a tanácstalanság keveredett a diadal kifejezésével, de ahogy a volt tanárukat észrevették, ez átcsapott dühvel vegyített gyűlöletbe. Pálcájukat a férfire szegezve álltak a néma szoba közepén, mint a bosszú megtestesítői. A ház úrnője villámló szemekkel figyelte a betolakodókat, majd szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban rántotta elő a pálcáját, mint a két újonnan érkezett, és ugyanakkor hangzott fel torkukból a kiáltás: _Avada Kedavra! _Vakító zöld fény villant, ami betöltötte az egész szobát, furcsa táncot járva az egymással szemben állók kísértet-arcán; a Halál már megfente kaszáját, most aratni készült.


End file.
